From Bad to Good
by Mayme
Summary: Can Sara's bad day get any worse? Surely it can only get better from here. GSR


Disclamier: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am mearly a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own renendering.

Note: Response to a challenge.

From Bad to Good

Sara was having a bad day. What made it worse was that, by all accounts, she should be having a great day. The team was back together. There should be rejoicing. But she was mad. She was mad because she had others mad at her.

To start off, she accidentally overheard words between Ecklie and Catherine as to why she was being demoted.

_"Why the hell are you doing this, Ecklie?" Catherine said as she placed her hands on Ecklie's desk and stared straight into his eyes so he couldn't avert them away._

_But Ecklie, being a true con man, started at her, only diverting his gaze long enough to steal a glance at the cleavage that was before him. He looked back at Catherine and smirked, "I don't feel that right now you can handle the position. You need to get your personal life in order first."_

_Catherine stood erect and angrily looked back. "You're going to regret this."_

_"I don't take threats very well, Catherine. I was actually considering you for the night shift position. It seems that we may soon have an opening."_

_Sara gasped and hid behind the windows that were between she and Ecklie's office. Fortunately for her, neither one noticed as they continued._

_"What about Gil?" Catherine asked simply._

_Ecklie's smirk became a full-fledged smile. "I think he'll be retiring soon." His smile quickly faded and he stared Catherine down as he got out of his chair and moved over to where he was standing. "If you want a chance in hell to keep the team back together and also have a chance to supervise them, you'll keep quiet."_

_Catherine considered his words for a moment, "What about Gil?" her question was simple._

_"I think he'll find my retirement package enticing."_

_Sara could hear no more. How could this happen now? Why Grissom? Why the team? Sara got up from her hiding place and walked to the locker room. It broke her heart to think that Catherine might even consider hurting her friend. All her friends._

She was so deep in thought that she didn't see Nick as she fell into him, causing both to fall to the ground. She already red face deepened its color as she tried to pick herself up. Nick just laid on the ground and smiled.

"I always knew you had it for me Sidle, but I thought I'd be the one to sweep you off your feet." He said as he took the hand she offered.

Sara smiled. If her heart didn't already belong to someone else, she might have taken Nick up on that offer. But even then, he was so much light a brother that it would probably feel like incest.

After smiles and dusting off, Sara suddenly remembered why she had run into Nick in the first place. Grissom. She couldn't tell Nick. But she could tell Grissom that his job was in danger.

Nick noticed the sudden cloud that came over her face, "What wrong? Did I say something wrong."

Sara smiled a fake smile, "No Nick. I just remembered something I need to take care of." She hugged him. "I'm glad you and Warrick are back with us."

"Not me." Nick said as they pulled away from each other, "Now I have to get my sleeping schedule back on track again."

Sara laughed as Nick pouted. "See ya" she said as she walked off in search of Grissom.

Fortunately for Sara, Grissom was alone in his office. She walked in and smiled. "Hi. You got a minute."

"Only one." Grissom said as he noticed her, not exactly sure how long she'd been standing there. Sara took the cue and sat down. They were both silent. Sara wasn't sure where to start.

Grissom, although enjoying the company, had other things to take care of. He really didn't have all day to get caught in a staring contest with the object of his secret affection. Grissom cocked his head and looked quizzically at his counterpart, "You do realize that you've past the minute mark."

There was no easy way to do this, "I have a problem." She started to continue but Grissom cut her off.

"Then I suggest you speak with your PEAP counselor." He said as he started looking over the files on his desk again.

Fire burned in her throat. "I want to help you. I do. But you're so damned stubborn!" she shouted as she stood up. "Shift's almost over. I'm going home." With that she stormed out of the office leaving a perplexed Gil Grissom to figure out what was bothering her.

Sara stormed out of the lab without saying another word to anyone. She climbed into her Tahoe and drove home like there was a tornado following her. She stalked up the stairs and into her apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Exasperated, she plopped herself down on the couch after filling a glass full of wine. Only, instead of drinking the liquor, she only held the glass for what seemed like ages, lost in thought when she heard a faint knock at her door. Placing the glass down on the coffee table, she walked to the door and opened in slightly to see who could be visiting her at this hour.

On the other side of the wooden frame stood Gil Grissom, holding a flower. A lily. She loved lilies. But the flower and the presence of her love weren't quite enough to open the door just yet. Saying nothing, she waited for him to speak first.

"May I come in?" It was a simple request. She wanted to say no, but every chance alone with Grissom was an opportunity for her to show him what he was missing: her.

She closed the door to undo the chain that withheld strangers and annoying coworkers and reopened the door fully so that she boss could enter. When the door opened to reveal Grissom again, he stood there, holding out the lily towards Sara. "For you." He said. She took it as he walked inside. Closing the door behind him, she walked towards the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yes I would. Whatever the is in your glass looks good." He said pointing to the forgotten glass of wine.

After filling an identical glass of wine and handing it to her guest, Sara sat down on the couch and looked at the man she loved sitting in her easy chair.

Again, a long silence ensured as they both drank silently. Both drinking for courage to tell the other a secret. Grissom didn't want to be the first to go. So he decided to get her started. Placing his glass back on the coffee table, he spoke, "The cruelest lies are often told in silence."

"Robert Louis Stevenson." Sara replied. She knew what he wanted. He knew she had something to say. It was best to get it out in the open. "I heard Ecklie say that he was going to force you to retire and give Catherine your job." She spat out.

Grissom smiled. She cared. He wasn't sure how he knew. But he knew. She cared so much that she wanted to give her a heads up. It was now or never. He stood up and walked over to the couch that Sara was sitting on. Taking the glass from her hand, he set it down next to his, never taking his eyes from hers. He moved his hand over her lips and slowly leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and simple at first, but after a quick breath from both, it because passionate and fierce. They held each other, exploring one another's mouths as their bodies entwined.

After several moments of passion, they broke away. Sara was shocked. Grissom smiled. He took her hand and kissed it, "I know about the retirement."

Sara backed away, "But how?"

"Catherine came to me shortly after you left and told me everything." Still holding her hand, he continued, "I made a call to Sophia." Sara's face darkened. Grissom continued, "We had dinner once and she told me that she's had an affair with Ecklie. She wanted to wait for the right time to expose him after he demoted her. So I called her. She's pressing charges for sexual harassment as we speak. I'm not going anywhere."

Sara was still confused, "So why kiss me? You said it yourself we could never have a relationship because of work."

Grissom smiled, "Somehow that doesn't seem important anymore." He couldn't fight the urge to kiss again. Leaning towards her, they once again embraced for another passionate kiss.

A few hours and two professions of love later, they laid of the couch holding each other as if it was the last time. Grissom kissed her ear as he spoke, "Well take it slow, especially at work. But we'll be together. I promise."

Sara smiled, "And to think that I thought today was going to be a bad day."

End


End file.
